


Pushover

by kiitos



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Malet proves her worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushover

Elizabeth Malet is not a pushover, no matter what anyone might think.

Her now husband sleeps next to her, looking a lot more innocent than he manages in his waking hours and for all his bravado and utter nonsense, she does love him. He abducted her from her coach when she was eighteen and surprisingly when all the world was horrified by that, she liked it. He was different. He was daring and dashing, and he didn’t give two figs how much she was worth.

Of course then she didn’t quite know him. It was only later she learned of his drinking and his writing and his damn theatre friends. She didn’t run from him though, because she is not a pushover. She wrote back to him just as filthily, she swore at him when he swore at her and when she became pregnant with his child she was prepared to fight like a lion for it. Johnny surprised her though, he was there for her and Anne (the daughter, named for his hated mother, though that was not a reflection on the child.) He loved them both for a while until the bright lights of London called him away again.

She knows people pity her, because she’s married to Lord Rochester; the biggest pain in the King’s backside that isn’t another country. The man seems intent on proving the awfulness of the Restoration and whose favourite words seem torn straight from the devil himself. (Though she’s actually always been rather fond of his creative use of swear words.)

Elizabeth sighs softly and pulls her fingers gently through Johnny’s hair. He’s with her at the moment, banished from court for insulting the King and the common prostitute he keeps the company of. (And actually, she’s rather proud of him for that.)

She wraps a strand of his hair around her fingers and pulls just hard enough to stir him from his sleep. He blinks his big dark eyes and smiles up at her like she’s the only thing in the world that matters. Right now she is, as she shifts and straddles his hips, sliding straight down on him and grunting right along with him.

“Johnny.” She gasps, nails in his chest and teeth tugging his lip.

“I love you.” He growls when he comes and she believes him. She always will do.

But she’s no pushover, not by a long shot.


End file.
